Demise: Second Chance
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Sonata Dusk has been given a shot at redemption. She's taken it. Now she has sided against the Corruptae: Dark cultists who believe that Celestia's ex-friend, Corron, is the key to a new life. She may be involving herself in a war of gods. Now, with new and old friends, she will show the universe that she and the other Dazzlings will take their second chance.


**Okay. My redo of 'Second Chance' is right here. So the original one was a bit fast and had forced ships and empty plot holes. So yeah. I'm doing it again with more explanation and corrections.**

 **Before we start, you'll most likely suspect that the OCs I'll be introducing may be a bit** _ **too**_ **much like the sirens (I like calling them that because Dazzlings just sounds a bit weird). I'll point out right now that I made the OCs before Rainbow Rocks… or the trailers… or the first movie… or when I started watching MLP… or when all of us bronies started up… or MLP FiM started.**

 **Let's get her going!**

Chapter 1: Freedom

Three months.

That's how long that time had passed in this crummy prison. Lucky she hadn't lost track of time yet.

Sonata stared at the ceiling, wishing for her old runaway life. It was much better than this.

She and Aria lay down on their beds in their grey-stoned, greasy cell. The only things in it were the beds, sink, toilet, and mirror. Each one was of poor quality: the beds were matted and dirty, the sink was rusty, the toilet… was nothing to discuss, and the mirror was cracked.

Sonata, like she always did, flashbacked to before Equestria caused Adagio to go power hungry, gods went to play in the BotB, and the dragon appeared and fought against that giant alicorn thing.

Compared to this, that was paradise.

Speaking of Adagio…

The Dazzling's leader had found a way to bust out of prison. Sonata had just went to sleep and awoke to the cell door hanging ajar and one of the beds empty (she had gotten off the floor and went on the bed). Her whereabouts were unknown.

Sonata went off to drift into sleep again.

"Sonata Dusk, you are free to go."

Sonata shot up and hit her head on Aria's mattress.

"Daughter of a…" Aria muttered, not knowing what was going on.

The guard opened the door and let Sonata out. She ignored the glowers from the other inmates.

She was lead to the waiting room, and noticed that the guard had his arms crossed, clearly meaning that she had been freed by someone's request.

But who?

There was a small family, consisting of a mother, father, and fiery-haired guy talking to an officer. Then a green skinned, straw-blond kid her appearance age playing on some handheld gaming device.

For some reason, the guard led her to the latter. _What?_

She scowled, not understanding what was going on.

Upon closer inspection, he wore a yellow shirt with an ironic green scythe, green pants, brown tennis shoes, and biker gloves. His skin was a fresh grass-green, his blond hair sticking up like a wheat field. His eyes, most noticeably, were strawberry red. His build looked like a nerd, but had some strange power emitting from it.

He kept on playing, not noticing anything until the guard cleared his throat.

The guy frowned and pressed a button on the side of his device. He slipped it into his pocket, uplifting his shirt a bit.

Sonata blinked. She thought she saw a concealed dagger for a second there.

"LifeAce, here is the siren you requested," the guard said.

LifeAce nodded in thanks and told him, "Now do what you have to."

Sonata blinked again. This sixteen year old kid told a prison guard that was no younger than thirty-five to go back to his duties?

She could tell this kid was all kinds of strange.

The guard went off and the guy looked at Sonata.

He smiled.

 _?!_

"C'mon, follow me," he told her.

Finally, Sonata spoke: "Wh-what are we doing?"

He laughed, and Sonata determined he wasn't a creep.

LifeAce just went out the door, trusting Sonata to follow.

She went on, not wanting to risk the chance that dagger was not a hallucination.

They went on through the parking lot for some time.

"What are we doing?" she repeated, being careful not to ask the wrong question.

LifeAce frowned and chewed his lip.

They were halfway across the parking lot when he finally replied, "Someone wants to see you."

She tried connecting the dots. He told the guard what to do… someone wanted to see her…

Was he part of a gang that scared even the government?

That would explain the dagger…

Then she saw it.

It was like a giant, six-pointed diamond on its side and turned into a vehicle that was bigger than a dragon. It was painted light grey and was covered in bars for people to hang on to from the sides. On the top were more bars and some antennae. Its eight colossal wheels kept the beast from hitting the ground. It was lined with tinted windows and… mounted guns?!

A panel opened like a Japanese car, and a set of stairs hit the ground.

LifeAce started going up, but the moment Sonata touched a stair, someone blocked their way.

Large and clearly dangerous, this guy wasn't someone she didn't want to cross. He was built like a football player and was slightly ripped. Looking to be about eighteen, he was the kind of guy she and Adagio googled on. He wore a grey shirt with two vertical black stripes like straps and combat boots. His skin was light grey and his flat, short hair was a bit darker grey. His eyes, red and hostile, glared at her.

Uh oh.

He brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing something strange: his right hand was covered by a biker glove, but the other was completely metal from the forearm down. It was bulky and cylinder shaped, with rectangular fingers and a fin pointing up his arm. It made him all the more menacing.

He made a loud growl and he said to Sonata, "I think you're going the wrong way."

Sonata backed off the steps.

LifeAce flinched and stated, "I was hoping you'd reconsider…"

The new guy stuck his metal arm out and the fist changed.

It was a long, triangular sword now.

"Put. Her. In. The. Trunk. Do you not know orders, Leon?" he asked coldly.

Leon scrambled off the steps faster than Sonata had.

"I'm sorry about this," he apologized as he led her away.


End file.
